Dravet syndrome (DS) is a catastrophic pediatric epilepsy with severe intellectual disability, impaired social development and persistent drug-resistant seizures. One of its primary causes is mutations in Nav1.1 (SCN1A), a voltage-gated sodium channel. Seizures experienced by those with DS and other epilepsy disorders are inadequately managed using available antiepileptic drugs (AEDs) and children with DS are poor candidates for neurosurgical resection. Thus there is a need in the art for epilepsy treatment options, especially those for DS and related catastrophic pediatric epilepsies. Provided herein are solutions to these problems and other problems in the art.